Dragon Ball Odyssey
by Min Farshaw
Summary: Based on Homer's Odyssey. Goku has been kept away from his family for 15 years after the death of Freiza. Now with troubles at home, he must fight to get back to his wife and son before it is two late! Chapter 3 Up! Gohan goes to see Krillen!
1. BOOK I

A Dragon ball Odyssey  
  
By: Min Farshaw  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the Odyssey by Homer. Thank you.  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
' Tell Me oh muse of a man of many ways, who was driven  
far journeys, after he had sacked Troy's sacred citadel.  
Many were those whose cities he saw , whose minds he learned of ,  
Many the pains he suffered in the spirit of the wide sea,  
Struggling for his life and the home coming of his companions.'  
The odyssey By Homer, Translated by Richmond Lattimore  
  
In a plane of existence, oft speculated about by men, however, not realized by all until it is too late. The immortal gods sat in speculation.  
  
"Poor man, he has suffered so many hardships for his sin, Do you not think that it is time we sent him home, for he has traveled far, at the loss of many companions to get home to his dear wife Chichi"  
  
" Ah, yes, how could I forget Goku, the good hearted, yet I fear that the ice lord himself might be inclined to take revenge if I lift a finger in his aid"  
  
And so the argument raged, on for days, the wise Kiao Of the North, battling for the gods to aid his friend and one time companion. Though the great Supreme Kai favored him, he couldn't change the fate of the brave warrior without incurring the wrath of the Cold himself, lord of Ice.  
  
" Please, let him go, for even now, Cold is distracted. He will never know until it is too late, and Goku is well on his way home to earth"  
  
" Yes, but we must make haste! Kibito!" called the Kaio, summoning his faithful servant. He informed him of their plan.  
  
" But I am worried about Gohan, the boy has been so sheltered! He needs to get some experience under his belt if he's going to help Goku get rid of all those suitors."  
  
"What Do you propose we do about it King Kai?"  
  
" I Know! I'll send him on a little quest of his own! That way he can grow up a little."  
  
~Later, Earth~  
  
* Crash*  
  
" Damnit Anthony! That's the second vase that you've broken this week! Have you no respect for my mother's property or mine! If My father could see you now he would destroy you where you stood for disrespecting my family so!" Cried an outraged Gohan Son. They were destroying his home, and eating all of his food! They had no respect.  
  
" So what Kid? You know we aren't leaving until your dear mother chooses one fine fellows to marry! Goku's been gone for 15 years!. Admit it! He's dead! He's not coming back!"  
  
" I'm with you Anthony! But you know that Chichi will never pick you! I've gotten her the nicest presents out of all of you!" Cried another drunken suitor, by the name of Eugene.  
  
Gohan kept his rage just under the skin. He knew that he couldn't kill these pathetic weaklings; they all had powerful families that could hurt him or his mother, politically, Financially, even physically. It wasn't as if they were eating him out of house and home or anything! Gohan growled lightly under his breath as the men roared in laughter as one of their comrades fell off a chair.  
  
" Psst! Gohan!" He turned around quickly, but didn't see anyone  
  
" Don't bother looking for me you fool! I'm not really here! It's me your old buddy King Kai! I'm talking to you telepathically!"  
  
" King Kai?" He whispered under his breath, trying to remain inconspicuous.  
  
" Yah, it's me kid! Okay, listen up. Despite what you may think, Goku's not really dead. Just kind of stuck with no way out. I want you to go and look for him. Visit some of his friends to, you know, so you can get a good Idea of where he went Kay?" The Kaio's voice echoed in his head.  
  
" But Goku's been gone for 15 years! How can he still be among us as one of the living?" Frowned Gohan, " Besides, what if I can't find him? I can't just leave my mother here, unprotected against these beasts that call themselves suitors!"  
  
" Okay, here's the deal. You go for one year and look for him, and I'll make sure that nothing happens to your mom. Got it? If Goku doesn't show, or you can't find him, let one of these bozo's marry Chichi. That's as far as my protection extends however" King Kai's voice sounded again. Gohan frowned and but agreed. Who was he to question the will of the gods?  
  
Gohan looked up as a hush suddenly descended over the crowd of unruly suitors. For there, at the top of the staircase, was the object of their affection, the lovely Chichi had descended  
  
" Oh What Vision of Loveliness has assailed me!" cried a Suitor named Evan. The others erupted into a fit of unsightly giggles.  
  
"Have you no respect for a Woman's Grief?" Chi chi's voice rang out, silencing the suitors. One or two shuffled nervously, " Here I am, my husband dead, and all you care about it your drinking and your feasting! You claim to care about me so much, that you all live for my favors, but you cannot grant a woman her Grief?"  
  
" But your Husband's been gone for. . ." voiced Anthony, who grew quiet when he found that no one else had raised a cry.  
  
" Mother, go back upstairs, you don't need to look at these beasts of suitors!" Gohan urged, glaring at the men who were defiling his home. Chi chi was shocked at his bold words, for he had never been quite so daring before. She turned quickly and retreated up to her room, her tired brain complying with the order given.  
  
" And you, I'll have you know that I don't approve of you in my house! You spoil the land around us, and you clean out our pantries. You destroy our property, and you are disrespectful to my mother! Go on and feast at your own houses! All that you do is bring ruin upon my family! The least that dignity could have you do is to carry on with your drunkenness somewhere else, and leave us alone. You are unwanted, and unwarranted! For all you may know my father is still alive!"  
  
Silence followed his speech.  
  
" That's all fine and well lad, but we aren't leaving until the mother you speak so highly of picks one of us to marry. I've given her too much to just give up now because of a pretty little speech! You have no right to out us out just like that!" Argued Eugene, foremost among the suitors in gifts.  
  
" Fine then have your stupid Party. Tomorrow I'll make an announcement that should change all of this!" Gohan stormed off to his room, trying to ignore the sounds of the party that still kept raging on in his very home. He had to refrain however, from hitting the wall, as he would most likely end up damaging it, and then there would be hell to pay from his mother. He sighed. He would most likely have to call in a cleaning service again, in order to get all of the mess made by the suitors cleared away. He frowned.  
  
Though he used that service often, he had a sneaking suspicion that some of the maids were really sleeping with the suitors on the side, who clearly didn't mind a little side action while they waited for his mother, in essence, the main dish. Oh well. It didn't really matter. Tomorrow would change all of that. He was sure of it.  
  
*****  
  
End A/n: In case you hadn't already guessed, this story is based on an epic poem by the great ancient Greek poet, Homer.  
  
Of course, we are talking about the Odyssey, probably one of the greatest stories of all time. This is my own strange Dragon Ball Z version of it. You would be surprised at how easily the characters and plot fall into this tale.  
  
This chapter, I admit is in essence very very short. Of course, I want to follow all 24 books of the Odyssey, and this one comprises the first of them all.  
  
Now I would I like to ask: What do you think? I'm trying to keep it modernish, but still have the original flavor of the story. (All of the names have been changed, some DBZ characters are substituted for the ones in the original. However, I've had to add surprisingly few original characters to the plot in order to make it work. The suitors of course, I all made up, because I couldn't picture any one from DBZ filling this role) Now stop me before I babble on and on and on . . .  
  
* Note from Min's Muse* Min has trouble deciding what it is that you all really need to know. So there for she will continue to babble until someone hits her. Since I am not privileged to do so my self, I'm just going to tell you what she was going to before that long nonsensical passage up there.  
  
Review and this story continues. Don't review and she'll get depressed and not write any more. Simple huh? 


	2. BOOK II

A Dragon Ball Odyssey: BOOK II

By Min Farshaw

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No DBZ and certainly not the odyssey, nor do I own any of the translations of the odyssey. Thank you.

*

*

*

*

'The old maid stores

The voyage cheers

The ship leaves shore

Minerva Steers'

- Chapman's Odyssey   
  


DAWN CAME to the son household particularly early for Gohan. He blinked the overbearing sun out of his eyes and stumbled out of his bed in order to greet the morning properly.

With a cup of coffee

He stumbled down the stairs to his kitchen to find his mother where she was every morning, bleary eyed, clutching at her coffee, staring morosely over the table at Goku's favorite spot. There were eggs cooking on the stove and Gohan gave them a few unenthusiastic flips before taking a seat across the table from his mother.

" Mum, you'll have to let him go eventually" Gohan said taking her hand in his.

" I know dear, but I keep thinking, 'one day he'll come back, and save me from this hell that has become my entire life' but then I wake up and face the reality. Gone for 15 years he surely must be dead . . ." She sniffed a bit at the air where the scent of burning eggs could be smelt. Suddenly she burst into tears and fell into her son's strong arms. " I just wish that he never left" She choked between sobs. Gohan made soothing motions on his mother's back, silently crying with her over the loss of his father and the loss of his eggs. 

" Shhh mum. It will be okay dad will come back soon. I'm sure of it."  He said, thinking back to the odd conversation that he had with king kai.

"You go upstairs and change dear. I'll see about breakfast." Chichi told him wiping her eyes dry. As Gohan left she turned to the mundane everyday task of cooking, trying to keep her thoughts away from her dead husband.

Gohan retreated to his room and adorned his favorite fighting GI, in orange and blue, reminiscent of his father. He put on his boots and dragged a comb through his unruly back spikes, grimacing as the plastic teeth snapped rather then tame his mane. He sighed. That was the third this week. He extricated the small pieces of plastic and prepared to face the horror that comprised his living room. 

Slowly he cracked open the door, only to be assailed by the fumes of drunkenness. Pushing open the door more, he saw that most of the men had declined to go back to their homes that night. They were sprawled all over the couches and most groaned in their alcohol-induced slumber. Gohan began the unpleasant task of dragging them out of the house by their ankles, lining them out on the front lawn for relatives to claim.

He returned to face the unpleasantness of that room, and cringed as he saw the amount of cleaning to be done. Instead of getting out the mop and bucket, He jumped over to the telephone and pressed the speed dial button marked 'MAID'.

" Hello, AAA cleaning service! How may I help you?"

" Hey Ellen. It's me again," Gohan said grimacing over how much the bill would be this time. He was however relived that Ellen answered the phone, as she was one of the few people that he actually liked at that place. She also happened to be the owner.

" Oh no, poor dear. They were after your mother again? I'll send some of the girls down straight away. And this time make sure that you have those awful men pay for the bill! I can't abide their rudeness . . ." muttered the aged Ellen. She was 63 years old and had heard no such thing as 'Retirement' She was a constant fountain on motherly advice for Gohan, and had a definite view on the suitors.

" Thanks Ellen, I will. Bye"

" bye Dear!"

Gohan hung up the phone, then, he could smell the heavenly sent of breakfast breaking through the stench on the living room. He raced out of there into the kitchen, where Chichi plopped a platter covered in bacon, eggs, noodles, toast, jam, waffles and every other breakfast delight in front of the hungry half sayian. As Gohan began to wolf it down. Chichi heard the sounds of 'Wow mom, this is really good!' mixed in there. She looked sadly at the tornado of food that was quickly disappearing into her son's stomach. It reminded her of Goku, as most things did.

" Thanks mom! That was great! I'm sorry I can't help you clean up this morning, I've got some stuff to do in town, I hope that you don't mind! I called Ellen by the way, for some help in the clean up" This was said very fast as Gohan prepared to exit out the door, blowing his mother a kiss before leaping into the air.

Chichi sighed. " Boys will be boys"

****

   Gohan relished the cool air blowing over his face as he flew towards the town that they lived near. Over to soon his journey took less than 5 minutes. He landed a scant 50 meters away from the town and made to hike the rest of the way. He knew that if his plans were to be successful then he would have to keep his departure secret from his mother. First he went to visit Ellen. 

 Her office was situated in the down town core, in small shop/ warehouse. He opened the door, which rung a bell, letting its tinny chimes resonates throughout the store. 

" Ellen?" He asked cautiously " Are you here?" 

" I'll be out in just a second! Hold your horses! Oh Hello Gohan!"  Said Ellen, coming around the corner.

" Hey Ellen, Um, I was wondering if you could keep a secret for me?" He asked, shifting his weight nervously. If this didn't go right and she refused, then his whole plan would be ruined.

" Sure Hun, anything." Replied Ellen curiously

" I'm leaving home to look for my father, and I don't want you to tell my mom unless she asks you where I went." HE said in almost all one breath. He hesitated looking at her shocked expression. " Please, I really need you to do this for me. Mom will never let me go if I tell her." He gave her the infamous Son puppy dog look. She instantly caved, victim to his charms.

" Okay, But why are you going to look for Goku now? Hasn't he been gone for like 14 years?"

"15" He corrected. " Thanks Ellen, I really appreciate this!" He yelled running out the door.

Ellen simply shook her head and retreated back to her office. She really hoped that the boy knew what he was doing

****

Melvin, the owner of a prosperous pizzeria down town, (Prosperous mainly due to the business of the suitors) was strolling by when he heard:

"I'm leaving home to look for my father, and I don't want you to tell my mom unless she asks you where I went" coming from the open door of AAA cleaning service. However when he leaned towards the door to hear better, he was knocked over by the tornado commonly known as Gohan. 

_Wait a minute! If the kid was going to look for his father that meant that the suitors would get kicked out and that would mean.. . . _Melvin felt all the blood drain from his face _NO MORE BUISSNESS FROM THE SUITORS! This must be stopped!_

He quickly flipped out this brand new cell phone and dialed the first number of his long list.

" Hey Anthony I've got big news for you. . . 

****

Gohan strolled down the streets of the little town of Ithaca, casually observing the sights and sounds. He knew that in a distant way, He owned the land that the town was built on, even if most of its citizens ignored the fact that the land they lived on was actually part of the Ox kingdom, and Gohan liked it like that. He stopped by the nearest grocery store, well stocked out of the habit of its owners. They knew who shopped there, and always tried to keep their shelves full.

He pulled various food items off of the shelves, those that could be easily stored and eaten on the go, most requiring minimal cooking, and didn't have much packaging. He pushed his heavily laden cart up to the register.

The check out lady began to run the items through. Gohan stood with impatience, wishing that the system could be faster.

" So I hear that you're going to go to find Goku," Said the girl casually, running a particularly irksome packet of beef jerky over the scanner again. Hearing the beep she moved on to the next item

" WHAT! Where did you hear that!" Gohan said in complete shock that news of his journey had spread so quickly.

" You kidding me? It's all over town. Some guys are telling everyone that your gonna go look for the guy" She said popping her bubble gum.

"These guys, they have names don't they?" He asked innocently, silently freaking out.

" Sure, Umm lets see, there's Amad, Peter, Eugene, Evan, and Anthony, I think. I could be wrong. Hey what's up with you?" Gohan was currently seeing his carefully thought out plan fall to pieces before it had really begun. His mother would find out and then forbid him to go. 

He waited as the cashier rung in the last of his purchases. He paid with his grandfather's credit card, (Which the ox king had given him for emergencies) and capsulated the food items quickly. He ran out the door to find all five of the foremost suitors confronting him. There were quite a few of the more casual ones as well. They were all lined up in a semi circle preventing his escape from any direction but up, and Gohan felt that flying out of this mess would just cause more problems than it solved.

" What's this we hear about you leaving to find Goku" Cried out Anthony who formed the center of the ring. "The man's been dead for 15 years.  Give it up already and let one of us marry your mother!"

Gohan felt a rage build inside of him akin to no other he had ever felt before. The men around him nodded their agreement to his statement.

" And why should I do that?" His voice rang among them, making them quiet for once. " You have shown no respect for my family or my property. You are all scoundrels, that cannot accept that we can still cling to hope that My father, the great Son Goku will one day be back. Do you have no respect for my mother's grief? Can she no weep for her husband? Besides you seemed to have forgotten that of Goku is still alive, that he is the king of this place? That in his absence that I rule?" Gohan visibly shook with that statement. I had never occurred to him before that in Goku's absence, he was technically the ruler of the country.

" Yah, we know all about your mother's grief. I can still hear her pleading for us to leave her at peace while she wrote her husband's memoirs in a biography of the man. She would write all day, and for three years we believed her.  But do you know what the bitch was doing?" Anthony asked the men around him, " Every night at midnight she would get up, take her papers and burn them in the fireplace! If it weren't for Evan here going around one night to press his favors we would have never know how that woman was cheating us.  Respect for her grief indeed!" He finished in a huff.  There was another round of general agreement.

Gohan sighed, knowing that it would come to this.  The slump of his shoulders was visible, but he straightened up to his impressive 6-foot height and squared his shoulders, as if waiting for an attack.

" Fine. Since you will not be sated with my plea, then maybe a promise will suffice. I'm going to leave this place and search for my father.  If I learn that there is a possibility that he still lives, then I'll stay searching for 1 year. If I learn that he is dead, then I'll return here, and after we can hold a funeral, I will give my consent to allow my mother to marry, whomever she pleases." Gohan hated to speak those words, but knew that they had to be said. " If I do not return at the end of the year, you can assume that I have failed to find him, and then I think that Chichi can manage her own affairs." There was a roar of approval among the suitors.

Suddenly in the sky appeared a ray of light that illuminated Gohan, making him look like some heavenly deity. A Man with three eyes stumbled out into the center of the semi circle and cried out:

" Beware all you suitors! For the eve of Goku's return is at hand! Leave behind your wicked ways or face his wrath!"

One of the suitors, Eugene snorted in contempt. "Keep your prophecies to your self you three eyed freak!" A few of the other men jeered in contempt of him as well. The man simply stalked off muttering that the idiots didn't know what was coming for them. Gohan tried to fight his way through the crowd in order to consult the man, but was driven back. The next he looked, he was gone.

****

Later that same day. . .

" Okay, the kid is obviously lying. There is no way that he could find Goku, and he knows it. He going to go get legal aid and sue our Asses off for destruction of property." Claimed one suitor , by the name of Eugene

" Yah, That or get a bunch of toughs to help him throw us out!" cried Evan

" Come on, these are modern and civilized times! He wouldn't just beat us up so we got out of his house. He has to be seeking Legal action!"  Said Amad

"  Okay, Here's what were going to do. . ."

****

Gohan carefully closed the door of his bedroom behind him, wincing with every minute squeak that the hinges yielded. The wood floor made a small groan as he shifted his weight to close it fully. He pushed the door into the frame, his breath catching in his throat, waiting for the click.

_Click_

He exhaled slowly. He turned on the ball of his foot, and eased his way down the dark hall, wincing with every creak that the floor emitted. He padded down the stairs, and grabbed his coat, trying with the utmost care not to let the fabric rustle. He approached the front door, and eased back the bolt, and unlocked it. 

_ Shtick Click_

He stepped over the threshold and shut the door behind, him, realizing too late the sound it would make upon impact with the frame.

_Bang_

He cringed as the sound met his ears, Frozen solid, he waited for the tornado of his mother, to come bearing down on him, screaming that her baby was leaving her.

It never came.

Gohan released the breath that he didn't know he was holding, and stepped towards his freedom. 

That's when the trap was sprung. With a great twang the trip wire caught his leg and send him hurling to the ground with a yelp. A net fell from the eves of his home and enveloped him in it's confining embrace. The yells of several other men were hear, most running along the lines of " Hey we got em!" 

Panicked Gohan thrashed at the net, only succeeding in entangling himself further in its clutches. He rolled off his porch, and into the dirt, narrowly escaping a vicious kick. He sprang to his knees after another foot had been aimed in his direction. He rolled to avoid another fist. He blasted sections of the net off his body, cursing himself for not thinking of it earlier. He dodged several more poorly aimed feet and struggled to his feet, still fighting the pieces of the net. His unseen assailants began to attack him afresh, but he dodged their blows easily. Almost without thinking he caught their leader with a powerful blow across the jaw, sending the unfortunate man flying into a tree. The others took one last at him and scattered. 

Gohan threw off the rest of the net and blasted off into the sky.

" I Wonder what that was . . ." He said to himself as he flew bye, troubled thoughts growing in his mind.

* **** *

End A/n: Not much to say here, except:

Lil songbird: Thanks for your review; I hope that I didn't offend you with my shameless begging for reviews. They are kind of like a drug, you get hooked easy, and you always want more, and then you go into withdraw without them. (At least that's the way I feel. I'm sure some people couldn't care less if their story got 5 reviews or 500. It's just nice to know that someone out there cares and feels that your story is worth their time to comment on) Gwad, I made a speech again.  * stop it Min Stop! *

Nightelf: erm, Your Welcome, English essays can be a bummer, but good luck! LOL the inspiration for this story came from having to read the Odyssey for English, then writing my other fanfic when ever I couldn't stand it any more. Then my brain made the connection without me somehow…

Anyway, since no Kicking of Min seems to be necessary this time, I'm going to ask you if you'd like to review? 


	3. BOOK III

A Dragon Ball Odyssey: Book III  
  
By: Min Farshaw  
  
Disclaimer: If A//B in truth and A= The earth rotates around the sun, And B refers to my owning of Dragon ball Z or the Odyssey, then, that means B must be a statement of fact, not fiction. And because A//B then B= I don't own DBZ or The Odyssey. Now I will proceed to get a life.  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
'Ulysses son  
With Nestor lies,  
To Sparta gone;  
Thence Pallas flies'  
- The Odyssey, by Homer, translated by George Chapman  
  
The sun rose over the ocean in a great ball of heavenly fire, setting fire to the demure Grey caps of waves, turning the ocean into a beautiful confection of rose and golden hues. The clouds were guilded with gold. Gohan broke through the fluffy coolness of the cloud and turned over in a tight spiral, laughing with the pure joy of freedom.  
  
Stop Joking around boy, you have a job to do!  
  
Gohan stopped and hovered, cross-legged in the air wishing the voice of king Kai to go away. He had been nagging at him all evening to stop playing about and get where he was supposed to be going.  
  
I want you to see Krillen; he's an old family friend who went to namek with your father. Talk to the man and find out what he knows.  
  
"Fine King Kai, I will. Anything to help be find my dad" Gohan replied and looked off into the rising son and flew off again. Secretly, he was burningly curious to hear what Krillen had to say, not only about Goku's whereabouts, but also to what he was like, weather he was cruel or kind, cowardly or brave hearted, Even such small details as his height, age, appearance, strength, intelligence etc.  
  
As he flew of he began to see a little island with palms growing in the sand, a few beach chairs, haphazardly placed. Among all this was a petit house, painted all in pink, with the words 'Kame House' written across the top in bold letters. The sounds of outrageous laughter reached his ears, along with some of the worst singing he had ever heard in his life. The pungent scent of cooking meat met his nose, causing his mouth to water.  
  
He landed on the sand and hesitantly walked up to the revelers.  
  
Krillen won't lie to you. He hates lies of all sorts, so I would suggest not lying to him either.  
  
King Kai's voice of wisdom rang in his head, accompanied by an earsplitting note given over a Karoke speaker, emanating from the mouth of a short man with black hair. All of those involved winced and covered their ears. A little girl about 5 or 6 sniffled tears out of her eyes. The Short man saw this and snatched her up from the woman who was holding her in her arms and soothed her tears; half panicked that he had caused his baby pain. The woman cleared her throat loudly and the man stiffened and handed the child back to the woman who was presumably her mother. That's when he noticed Gohan.  
  
He stood tall and proud, only the slightest of misgivings evident in his stance. He clenched his fist unconsciously and stared the man straight in the eye.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Krillen curiously, a sudden sense of foreboding coming over him. He had the uncanny feeling that he had been in this situation before. His wife came and stood beside him, cradling their child in her arms. Curious faces looked out from behind them, one old and wrinkled another looking decidedly like a turtle. A cat that appeared to be flying peaked over the shoulder of a scar faced man. The last face looked a little out of place and was framed by long lilac hair. He had noble features that looked just as curious as the rest.  
  
" My name is Son Gohan, and I've come to ask you about my father"  
  
" Gohan? Wait a minute! Aren't you . . . Goku's son?" Krillen asked, almost in awe as he surveyed the young man before him, straight and tall. " Is there any word?" he eyes shone with an unspoken hope. Gohan sighed and replied,  
  
" I was hoping for the same from you" Gohan replied, " I have to find Goku soon Or else . . ." He trailed of, trying to choke back the tears that welled in his eyes. " My mother will be forced to marry one of those pigs from the village"  
  
" That is so not Mondo cool" Krillen replied. " I'm sorry, but I don't know where he is. I think I might know some one who might. But lets not talk about that for now. Besides, you must be hungry. I know Goku always was"  
  
" Oh really" gohan replied, eyeing the veritable mountain of food that was on the groaning table before him.  
  
" Oh yah, this one time."  
  
And so the story telling commenced, drawing into the long hours of the night. May tears were shed, and many laughs exchanged. They sat round the fire reminiscing about that wonderful man called Goku.  
  
"Well, it's getting pretty late, why don't we turn in for the night. After all, you have a long journey ahead of you if you want to prevent another tragedy like That of Hercule and Serena"  
  
" I've not heard that story Krillen. We have time for one more surely" Gohan said, his interest piqued.  
  
"That's a really sad one. Are you sure that you want to hear it?" Krillen asked nervously  
  
" I'm sure"  
  
Then Krillen told of a great champion of the Budokai, a little self centered, and suffering from a bad case of Hubris, but a generally decent guy, and a pretty good fighter, though he didn't know of Ki manipulation. He had a loving wife, and a beautiful daughter.  
  
That was until Hercule decided to go out and make a name for himself. He started winning Budokais and training all over the world, only returning once and a while to see his family. Unbeknownst to Hercule though, his wife Serena was very unhappy running his estates in his absence.  
  
So she found herself a lover. He was one of the local Rich bums, the kind that live off an inheritance. Together, they plan to take over the estate, and then Serena would divorce Hercule, and they would get away Scott free with all his riches, and his fame. Poor little Videl could do nothing to stop them.  
  
One day, Hercule comes home for a surprise visit after an especially long trip. He comes home, and finds his wife and this rich guy, in bed together. Events follow their regular course and they get divorced, the wife in possession of nearly everything. The poor guy was left destitute.  
  
He kind of disappeared after that. Serena and the rich guy get married, but she dies of a tragic accident nearly 7 years later.  
  
Videl, now 17, takes a few law courses, and voila! Sues the rich guy for everything that belonged to her mother and father. Now Richie here is left with nothing. Him and Hercule meet in a Hotel bar down in the south side, a brawl breaks out and they end up killing each other in a 13 story fall from the roof.  
  
Krillen finished the story to a tense and pensive silence. He poked at the dying campfire, Which sent up a little shower of brilliant sparks in to the night. They illuminated Gohan's face, making it glow. Krillen could clearly see some of Goku's noble features highlighted in the light of the fire. Upon seeing the young man before him, almost god-like in the failing light, Krillen realized that he wanted to help him, not just for his father, and not just for his mother. Krillen knew that he wanted to help Gohan because he needed it.  
  
" You should get some sleep. We'll send you to Vegeta in the morning."  
  
" Vegeta?" Gohan asked curiously  
  
" He was a . . . Friend of your father. As a matter of fact, he's half the reason your father went to kill freiza in the first place. He will probably know more than I do. After all, Bulma is a technological genius!"  
  
"Bulma?" Gohan asked in disbelief. " The Bulma Briefs!" He managed to choke out. " One of my Idols? The woman that started and ended the technological rift of the 23rd Century!" He stared at Krillen in Shock " And you are telling me she is married to a friend of my Father's, and I never knew!"  
  
" Calm down Kid! It's not the end of the world!"  
  
****  
  
Dawn's Rosy fingers gently caressed Gohan's cheeks, as he awoke from the gentle grip of sleep. He yawned and stretched, pushing himself up off the beach where he had fallen asleep that night. He brushed the sand out of his unruly hair and off of his clothes. He turned to face the sparkling beauty before him, that vast blue expanse that represented the Sea. The swishing sound of the tide was only interrupted by the laughter of the little girl playing on the sand further down the beach.  
  
Krillen walked up beside Gohan and stared at the sea with him, stretching his arms behind his head.  
  
" Vegeta lives over in west City, In the Capsule Corporation building. I'm going to send Mirai trunks with you to ensure that there are no difficulties in finding Vegeta, and you will be sure to be welcomed"  
  
" He's the one with the Purple hair I saw earlier?" Gohan questioned  
  
" Lilac. Not Purple" Trunks said, coming to stand on the other side of Gohan. He extended a hand. Gohan shook it and noticed the firm grip, " Trunks Briefs, Err, I guess here I'm Future Trunks Briefs" he said, rethinking his introduction.  
  
" Gohan Son" Gohan replied.  
  
" No way!" Trunks said. Gohan blushed  
  
"Hey, are you Bulma Briefs son? What's with the future add-on anyway?" Gohan sputtered out, painfully aware that he was blushing.  
  
" Yup, and I'm from the future of an alternate timeline to this one. My invented Time travel, and I originally came back to warn you all about a terrible evil that was supposed to descend upon this land, trying to kill Goku, but when I got here, I discovered that the evil never came, and neither did Goku. Instead I found out that the rest of the gang upon returning discovered Gero's lab, by crashing into it. They activated the androids, who, without Gero's programming didn't proceed to destroy everything." Trunks took a deep breath at the shocked expression on Gohan's face, and sighed, prepared to restart his lengthy explanation.  
  
" Wow, hey, what kind of fuel did Bulma use to power that Time traveling ship. Did circumventing time streams make it? Or did she try to bore a hole through the space-time fabric?" Gohan asked, suddenly enthralled with the sheer mechanics of Trunks' impossible trip through time. It was now Trunks' turn to stare with an expression of shock at the young man standing before him.  
  
Krillen, who was still completely lost, laughed nervously and backed away a few steps.  
  
" Okay, you guys better get going, I'll see you later bye!" Krillen said and retreated back to his house where his beautiful wife was waiting for him.  
  
**** The Flight to Capsule Corporation was quite uneventful, though Gohan and trunks discovered that they had more in common than they had originally thought. Their talk turned to Time travel, and theories, then eventually to their families. Trunks confessed that he had not seen his father since he had last visited, and that had been over 6 years previously.  
  
They landed on Capsule Corps smoothly groomed lawn and walked quietly up to the dome shaped building. Trunks reached out a shaking hand pushed the doorbell  
  
**** * * *  
  
End A/n: Sorry for the long time between updates and the shortish chapter, but, in book III of the actual Odyssey, not a heck of a lot happens, and it's mostly stories so yah. If I want to follow my original plan, then you guys may have to suffer through some short chapters. Oh, and out of a desire to inhibit some interest in my other story Demons & Disorder, I may result to shameless self-promotion in my A/n. Feel free to ignore this. Oh, and I've given a name to my Muse  
  
Sadair: Damn straight you have. Now, I'm going to ask you nicely to review, so that Min will get her review 'hits' and stop having to bother me for all of her inspiration.  
  
Min: err thanks. 


End file.
